


Pumpkins and Candies, It's Halloween!

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's so excited for Halloween! He wants to plan out everything and tell the Master all the details. The Master doesn't give a rats arse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkins and Candies, It's Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge from my friend. Only use context(Only have them converse, no actions), no revising(Post it right on the spot), and make it October themed. Happy Halloween/October!
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

  
Author's note: Only chapter. :P all fics on hiatus for nao. ;-; but, enjoy.  


* * *

   
"Oh Master I'm so excited! It's almost Halloween! I get candy and little toys and-"

"You? What about me?"

"You can come too!"

"Woah, I never said that I would participate in this childish sport. You bring it back and I'll take what I like."

"You always take everything good."

"Well maybe if you brought more shitty ones I would take all of em."

"But-then I wouldn't eat it."

"Ungrateful little snob."

"No! Anyway, what costume should I wear?"

"Don't give a shit."

"Oh please Master! I don't know what to go as."

"Go as yourself, maybe they'll think your a clown."

"But-I don't want tooooo."

"Then don't go. Piss off. I'm eating."

"No your not."

"Then go make Me a sandwich, bitch."

"Don't stereotype! That's really racist!"

"You brought it up."

"Just listen! What should I go as? I'll bring you back all the candies. Even some Sherbet Fancies. Even some peanut butter cookies. Even-your favorite snack."

"Doctor~"

"Oh yes, I have your favorite snack. And you can have it whenever, you, want."

"Doctor-"

"Sh Sh~"

"Okay you convinced me, be Gandalf."

"Awww but-"

"You asked for my opinion. I have pears."

"No! Okay I'll be Gandalf just please, not the pears!"

"But pears are my favorite snack."

"Then I don't think we'll be getting along swimmingly for awhile."

"Have we ever?"

"No. Well. I guess not. You ruined the moment!"

"Okay, I was lying. Pears aren't my favorite snack. But I wouldn't mine if I could have my REAL favorite right now.  Right-Bloody-Now."

"Master~"

" Mind if I add a side of whip cream?"

* * *

Thanks for reading ;3 or skipping to the end to read he end notes for some reason. Or to check for a next button. Nope. Never will be. Happy Halloween. ~3^


End file.
